


And The Oscar Goes To....

by Strangertd



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Beards (Relationships), Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangertd/pseuds/Strangertd
Summary: A happy Oscar reaction fic ;)





	And The Oscar Goes To....

Darren furrows his brows as he watches Chris leave the table, excusing himself for a bit. When Ashley asks if he wants accompaniment, he shakes his head, walking away. A moment later, Darren’s phone buzzes.

C: Come to the staff bathroom. Alone.

Darren looks quizzically down at his phone. There’s a staff bathroom?

D: Staff?? Bathroom??

C: Down the hall from the regular ones. No stalls and a lock.

Oh.

Darren’s eyes light up and he glances around the table, glad no one is looking at him. He quietly stands up and tries to make his escape, but before he can dart away, he feels a hand grab his.

“Babe, where are you going?” Mia asks, drawing Lea, Will and Ashley’s attention. Darren rolls his eyes, pulling his hand away.

“First of all, everyone here knows the truth, and no cameras are on, so you don’t have to pretend. Besides, I’m just running off to say hi to an old friend. Stay here.” He says, and walks away, looking back to make sure she had stayed.

He shakes his head and makes his way across the floor and toward the bathrooms. He passes the regular bathrooms and turns the corner, finding the sign labeled ‘staff restroom’. He knocks on the door and a second later, it opens, and he’s being pulled inside.

Next thing he knows, the door is shut, the lock is clicked, and lips are on his- not just any lips, though. His husband’s lips. He wraps his arms around Chris’s waist, kissing back fervently. Tonight has been a shit show, but at least he gets to spend it with Chris. Even if they both have someone else on their arms for the event.

“I hate seeing you with her.” Chris whispers when they pull away, resting their foreheads together. “I hate having you parade her around, promoting her do-nothing ass. I can’t wait until this is over.” He says, punctuating each sentence with a kiss. Darren sighs.

“I know, Chris. But think of all the progress we’ve made in the past month or so. We went from being miserable to having at least a little control over the situation, and it’s only going to get better.”

“I want her gone by the Emmy’s.”

“I don’t know if that’s going to happen, Cee…” Darren says quietly, holding onto his husband’s waist tightly. Chris smiles, kissing Darren’s cheek.

“I know, Daze. I’m just being greedy. I want it to be me who walks you along the red carpet, showering you with praise all night long.”

“But you will.” Darren smiles. “When I get home. I’ll be content and in bed, at home, with my one true love.”

“Sappy.” Chris shakes his head, but his smile is wide and his hand is tracing along Darren’s neck. “I’m going to keep kissing you, then we’re going to head back to the table.”

“At different times?”

“No. This is my thing. Sort of. We’ll go back together.” Chris says, and before Darren can question him further, he presses their lips together again, tongue exploring the mouth he’s grown to love so much in the past seven years.

After five more minutes of kissing, and another two of fixing up their hair and outfits, they head out of the bathroom, glad no one is down the secluded hallway. When they get back to the table, they pretend not to notice the knowing looks everyone gives them.

Ashley nudges Chris when he sits down, Will laughing under his breath. Chris promptly tells them both to shut up, but his blush tells other stories.

When Darren sits down, Mia huffs at him and shakes her head, telling him “You should take that video for Vanity fair.”

So he does. He pulls out his phone and hands it off to Lea. He doesn’t particularly feel up to promoting useless people by himself at the moment. His mind is still stuck on the words and gestures and breathy moans exchanged between he and his husband in the bathroom.

Before he leaves for Vanity Fair, he sneaks Chris one last kiss, promising that he’ll see him at home, that this charade will be over before they knew it, and that he loves him.

But Chris already knows all that.

He’s always known.


End file.
